


Встреча

by Alre_Snow



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альквалондэ, после боя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Встреча

...Стоим над трупами, как два идиота. Молчим. Даже чайки, и те заткнулись. Тоже молчат. Странно, сколько я ни бывал в Альквалондэ — всегда эти чайки орут, громко так, пронзительно... А тут — как мы сюда пришли после Тьмы — от них ни звука. Только волны шумят где-то там, у причалов.  
А мы стоим. Друг напротив друга. В одинаковых, что характерно, позах. Мечи одним и тем же жестом опустили, кровь с них стекает — черными, тягучими каплями... Здесь, в бледно-голубом мерцании светильников, кровь — черная, не красная.  
У него еще шлем в другой руке — только что снял. Косы эти его под шлемом растрепались, слиплись, и нет в них золотых нитей — какое уж золото по нынешним временам. А я и вовсе, дурак, в битву рванул без шлема, до сих пор удивляюсь, как мне стрелой в голову не прилетело... Дуракам везет.  
Встретились, называется. Давно не виделись. Что уж там, и вправду давно — сколько лет, как мы в Форменос ушли... Нам обоим тогда казалось — что там этот срок изгнания, быстро закончится, а пока — нечего ворон пугать. Проще подождать.  
Но, однозначно, встречу мы представляли как-то не так. Не над телами у наших ног — в неверном свете не вдруг и разберешь, нолдор ли, тэлери... Не на поле боя. Выигранного, не стоит забывать, во многом благодаря именно его вмешательству.  
Меч кажется нестерпимо тяжелым, но я не отпускаю его, не разжимаю пальцы, позволяя ему упасть на мостовую. Нельзя выпускать оружие. А ведь только что сталь в моих руках была такой легкой, такой послушной... Я знал, что умею сражаться, и умею лучше многих; давно выяснил это на тренировочных площадках.  
Сегодня я понял, что умею убивать. И это нравится мне не меньше, чем просто пляски с мечом. Это затягивает, это — чувство победы на острие твоего клинка, чувство, что тебя не остановить...  
Плохо то, что это проходит, едва бой заканчивается. И сейчас, понимая то, что я понял о себе, мне должно бы стать страшно... но мне — никак. Я не испытываю ничего. Может, так и должно быть.  
Я смотрю в глаза брата моего, стоящего напротив, и вижу в них ту же безжалостную сталь. Не война пришла к нам — отныне мы стали войной.  
Он убирает клинок в ножны — не вытерев кровь, как можно так обращаться с оружием — делает шаг вперед и протягивает мне руку.  
Здравствуй, думаю я, протягивая руку в ответ. Левую. В правой я по-прежнему сжимаю меч.


End file.
